


О питомцах и их хозяевах

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Фуджишима с Анной притащили в бар очередного подобранца.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка - [Maru_Kusanagi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi)

Не стоило отправлять Фуджишиму сопровождать Анну, но у Изумо не было особого выбора. Была самая горячая пора, время обеда у служащих и студентов, рабочих рук не хватало, а клиенты сегодня как с цепи сорвались. Ята помогал на кухне, Камамото пришлось послать за продуктами, а больше в баре никого из своих и не было — только Коуске и его питомец... то есть подопечный, Эрик.   
В общем, они ушли втроем — Анна, Эрик и Коуске. Изумо чувствовал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.   
После трех последние посетители разошлись, Изумо и Мисаки повесили табличку «Закрыто», навели порядок в зале и обессиленно упали на диванчики друг напротив друга, потягивая холодное пиво.   
— Спасибо, Ята-чан, — искренне поблагодарил Изумо, — просто не знаю, как бы я без тебя справился.   
— Да ладно вам, Кусанаги-сан, что я такого сделал-то, — засиял Мисаки. От похвалы он расцветал так, что, казалось, одной похвалой можно и ограничиться, но Кусанаги предпочел нанять его официально и платить небольшую зарплату. И бару польза, и самому Мисаки — надо же ему как-то зарабатывать на жизнь. Так хоть под присмотром будет и никуда не вляпается, а то ведь он может.   
Первым вошел Эрик, и это был плохой знак. Кусанаги видел этих мошенников насквозь. В прошлый раз его подловила на слове Анна, поэтому заговорщики сменили тактику, но это им не помогло.  
— Нет, — сказал Кусанаги, не дожидаясь просьбы.   
— Но я же еще ничего не сказал! — изумился Эрик.   
— У тебя все на лице написано. Кого вы подобрали на этот раз? Верблюда? Слона? Синего кита?   
— Вообще-то всего лишь котенка...   
— Несите его обратно. Никаких котов в этом баре. Ненавижу шерсть.   
— Изумо... — в дверях появилась Анна. Вид у нее был даже не просительный, как в прежние времена, а просто очень грустный. Она так редко улыбалась теперь...  
«Черт. Не позволяй себе расслабляться, Кусанаги. Никаких котов в баре. Шерсть, лишаи, блохи, глисты и проблемы с санитарной службой. Оно нам надо? Никаких котов! Никаких...»  
— Анна... ты же помнишь, сколько проблем принесла нам твоя лошадь?   
— Но ведь это же не стрейн! — с надеждой сказала она. Изумо чувствовал, что вот-вот сдастся.   
— Хотя бы посмотри, какой он красивый! — настаивала юная Королева. Да, для них она все равно оставалась Королевой, хотя ее способности слабели день ото дня.   
— Не хочу. Я не люблю кошек.   
Ох, нельзя так бессовестно врать, Анна же его сразу раскусит. Уж на это ее силы хватит.   
— Лжец, — сказала она и позвала мнущегося за дверью сообщника: — Коуске, неси его сюда!   
Фуджишима втащил в бар пластиковую переноску, поставил на пол и открыл дверцу. Внутри спал здоровый рыжий котяра. На прибытие в свой будущий дом кот никак не отреагировал, и Коуске растерянно сказал:  
— Эй, киса... выходи, что ли? Приехали.   
«Киса» открыла янтарные глаза и смерила Изумо таким взглядом, что тот невольно вздогнул. Выражение морды было точно как у Микото по утрам — недовольное и слегка угрожающее.   
Крупный и большелапый кот неторопливо выбрался из переноски, обошел вокруг одного из барных стульев, легко вспрыгнул на него и, чуть потоптавшись, свернулся на сиденье солнечно-рыжим клубком. Кусанаги предпринял последнюю попытку сопротивления:  
— Вы же говорили, что это котенок?   
— Котенок и есть, — подтвердил Фуджишима. — Точнее, подросток. Ему не больше шести месяцев. Это порода такая, мейн-кун называется.   
— Ничего себе! — восхитился Ята. — Каким же он будет, когда вырастет?   
Все ясно, этот уже принял сторону любителей живности.   
— Говорят, что самые крупные бывают где-то метр двадцать в длину...  
— Это уже не кот, а тигр какой-то. Где вы его взяли вообще? — спросил Изумо.  
— В приюте для животных был день открытых дверей.  
— И вам обязательно надо было туда зайти?  
Коуске пожал плечами. Действительно, что за дурацкий вопрос.   
На самом деле, Изумо этот невиданный зверь тоже нравился, вот только поразительное сходство с бывшим Королем его немного пугало. Или все-таки показалось?   
Он обреченно вздохнул и спросил Анну:  
— Как назовешь?  
Кусанаги боялся услышать в ответ «Микото» или «Король», но Анна сказала:  
— Лео.   
Нет, не показалось. Не в лоб, но намек вполне прозрачен.   
— Это значит «лев», — добавила Анна.  
— Да уж знаю, — буркнул Изумо. — Ладно. Но если этот ваш Лео будет драть обивку или гадить мимо лотка...  
— Не будет! — хором заверили трое кошатников. — Он воспитанный!   
Кот при этом опять посмотрел на Кусанаги так, словно это хозяин бара имел нехорошую привычку ходить мимо лотка. Потом спрыгнул со стула, демонстративно потерся о лодыжку Анны и хрипло мявкнул.   
— Проголодался, наверное, — предположил Фуджишима.   
— А вы корм для него купить не додумались, что ли? — нахмурился Кусанаги. — Тогда почему вы еще здесь?   
Эрик и Коуске испарились.   
— Корм, лоток и все остальное за ваш счет! — крикнул он им вслед.   
— Я пока дам ему молока, — сказала Анна. — Изумо, можно взять какую-нибудь посуду?  
Кусанаги протянул ей небольшую плошку. Анна налила в нее молока и аккуратно поставила на стойку.   
— Анна, это все-таки животное, — укоризненно сказал Кусанаги. — У него шерсть. Клиенты будут недовольны. Лучше бы ты кормила его на полу...  
— Не ворчи, — ответила Королева. — Вот увидишь, Лео всем понравится. Он хороший.  
Впрочем, обычным молоком кот побрезговал. Он понюхал плошку и поднял на Анну недоуменный взгляд — мол, что это за фигню мне подсовывают?   
— Надо же, какой переборчивый! — сказал Ята. — Чем же его в приюте кормили? Натуральными стейками?  
— Погоди-ка, — перебил его Кусанаги. У него появилась идея, очень глупая, но все-таки хотелось ее проверить.   
Он нашел в холодильнике кубик клубничного молока, открыл его, нацедил в другую плошку и предложил коту.  
Лео оживился, поставил передние лапы на стойку и быстренько выхлебал все до донышка. Потом одобрительно посмотрел на Кусанаги и даже попытался боднуть его руку своей рыжей башкой.   
— Не подлизывайся. Бурбона все равно не получишь. Нам тут только кота-алкоголика не хватало.   
— Кусанаги-сан... — потрясенно выдохнул Ята. — Это как же?  
— Не спрашивай, — отмахнулся Изумо. — И учтите, я во всю эту реинкарнацию не верю.  
— Конечно, — хихикнула Анна и почесала Лео за ушами. Кот придвинулся к ней поближе и включил свой моторчик.   
— Нечего тут разлеживаться, нам скоро открываться. Анна, отнеси его на диван хотя бы.  
Когда Эрик и Коуске вернулись с покупками, Королева сидела на диванчике, гладила Лео и довольно слушала низкое котье урчание. И улыбалась. А Изумо протирал бокалы и думал, что ради этой улыбки можно смириться даже с депрессивной лошадью, не то что с каким-то котом, пусть и очень большим.


End file.
